Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum (Jap. サトシ Satoshi) - główny bohater Animé. Jest trenerem z Kanto. Podróżuje ze swym towarzyszem, wiernym Pokémonem Pikachu, oraz innymi Pokémonami, a także przyjaciółmi: Misty, Brockiem, później również z Tracey'em. Od początku 6 do końca 9 sezonu podróżuje z Brockiem, May i Maxem, natomiast poczynając od 10 serii - z Brockiem i Dawn. Od 14 sezonu z Iris i Cilanem. Jego celem jest zostać Mistrzem Pokémon. Postać thumb|left|Ash stara się chronić Pikachu Głównym celem Asha w życiu jest zostanie największym na świecie Mistrzem Pokémonów. Ash rozpoczął swoją podróż w wieku 10 lat jako serdeczny i pełen intencji, ale uparty i amatorski trener. Był zmuszony do zaakceptowania bezczelnego Pikachu, ponieważ spóźnił się na odbiór innego Pokémona. Jego pierwszy Pokémon został złapany przez szczęście, ponieważ nie wiedział nic na temat walki i wahał się przyznać, gdy był w błędzie. Wiele odznak z Sal zostało mu przyznanych tylko z wdzięczności za pomoc. Z jego pierwszych pięciu odznak, tylko Odznakę Pioruna zdobył w normalny sposób - w pojedynku i zwycięstwie nad Porucznikiem Surge'em. Za każdym razem, gdy wydawało mu się, że coś zrobił dobrze, to w jakiś sposób krzyżował się z rywalem z dzieciństwa, Garym Oakiem.thumb|right|Ash Ketchum w oryginalnej serii Zawsze przypominał Ashowi, że był zawsze o krok lub siedem z tyłu, między innymi wtedy, gdy Gary złapał około czterdziestu pięciu Pokémonów, podczas gdy Ash miał ich zaledwie siedem. To utrudniało sprawy bardziej, gdy z powodu braku doświadczenia, jego Charizard, najpotężniejszy Pokémon, nie chciał go słuchać. Z biegiem czasu, poświęcenia Asha opłaciły się. Po zdobyciu pierwszych ośmiu odznak udało mu się konkurować w Lidze Indigo, gdzie awansował do piątej rundy - dalej przegrał z Ritchie'm i skończył w 16 najlepszych. Po pogodzeniu się z klęską, nadal dążył do poprawy swoich umiejętności, podejmując nowe wyzwania, a także konkurował w innych konkursach Ligi Pokémon - najbardziej zatriumfował podczas Ligi Pomarańczowej i Strefy Walk. Ash zmienił się wiele razy w ciągu cyklu anime, zwłaszcza w odniesieniu do jego umiejętności w szkoleniach Pokémonów, ale jego gorliwość, pośpiech i determinacja pozostały. Nigdy nie odchodzi od celu, aby pozostać lojalnym wobec swoich przyjaciół, rodziny i jego zwolenników, a przede wszystkim jego Pokémonów. Ash stał się wielkim trenerem ucząc się znaleźć i wykorzystać wewnętrzną siłę każdego z jego Pokémonów przez więzi z nimi. On także uczy się, gdzie leżą ich ukryte zdolności, a także odwołuje się do niekonwencjonalnych strategii podczas walki szczególnie z trudnymi przeciwnikami. Woli trenować Pokémony najlepiej jak potrafi, nie zmuszając ich do ewolucji. [[Plik:Ash_AG.png|thumb|left|Ash w seriach Advanced Generation]] Na początku, Ash pierwotnie szkolił siebie, zamiast złapać więcej Pokémonów niż Gary. Później zwolnił tempo, co pozwoliło mu skupić się na indywidualnych cechach każdego Pokémona. W Srebrnej Konferencji Ligi Johto, z wielką pokorą i dojrzałością, Ash ostatecznie wygrał walkę z jego dawnym rywalem, co oznaczało wielki krok w jego historii. Jego dojrzałość wzrosła również w swych kontaktach z Pokémonami. Widać to, gdy Mankey ukradł jego czapkę, a Ash krzyczał i krzyczał, nawet wspinał się na drzewa tylko po to, żeby zdobyć czapkę, ale kiedy Aipom zrobiła to samo, stwierdził jedynie, że czuje się dziwnie bez czapki. W większości odcinków anime, zwłaszcza podczas sagi Ligi Johto, Ash zaprzyjaźnia się z kimś, kto wpływa na niego i sprawia, że dąży do stania się lepszym trenerem. Termin "najlepszy przyjaciel" jest zazwyczaj zarezerwowany dla Pikachu, ale Ash używa ten termin także dla Misty i Brocka, jak również dla May i Maxa. Ciągle podróżuje dużo po świecie Pokémon i jak dotąd brał udział w kilku Ligach Pokémon, ale nadal uczy się nowych rzeczy o Pokémonach. Ash zdobył ścisły związek z wieloma legendarnymi Pokémonami, w tym Mewtwo, Ho-Ohem, Lugią, Latias, Azelfem, Shayminem, Giratiną, Arceusem, Victinim, Reshiramem i Zekromem. [[Plik:180px-Ash_DP_1.png|thumb|right|Ash w seriach Diament i Perła]]Chociaż postrzegany jest jako normalny człowiek, Ash ma pewne specjalne umiejętności, m. in. taką samą aurę jak Sir Aaron, bohater legendarny, i teoretycznie jest w stanie manipulować nią w taki sam sposób. Dlatego zaprzyjaźnił się z Lucario Sir Aarona. Jednak nie otrzymał żadnych szkoleń w tej dziedzinie, decydując się na dalszą drogę Pokémon. Został również porównany do starożytnego opiekuna aury, który również miał partnera Pikachu. Później, Ash używał aury ponownie, aby zlokalizować zagubionego Riolu i odczytać umysł Riolu. Ash brał również udział w Pokazach. Ma przepustkę do Pokazów w Sinnoh, jak również jedną dla Hoenn. Ash nosi połowę przełamanego Poké Balla, podczas gdy Gary drugą połowę, jako symbol ich przyjaźni i rywalizacji. Ma także specjalne przynęty Misty i połowę wstążki otrzymanej w konkursie od May zanim opuściła grupę, by rywalizować w Johto. Ash również brał udział w Pucharze Wallace'a za sugestią Wallace'a, ale przegrał w trzeciej rundzie. thumb|left|Ash na Pucharze Wallace'a Ash szybko uzyskał wszystkie odznaki Sinnoh. Podczas jego walki w Konwaliowej Konferencji, udało mu się przejść do Top 4, w czasie której pokonał po raz pierwszy swojego rywala z Sinnoh - Paula. Przegrał jednak z Tobiasem i jego Darkraiem. Po zawodach, Ash, Dawn i Brock wyruszyli w swoje własne drogi do spełnienia ich marzeń. W serii Najlepsze życzenia, Ash przyleciał z profesorem Oakiem i jego mamą na wycieczkę do Unova. Po porażce w bitwie z Tripem i spotkaniu siły legendarnego Zekroma, Ash zainteresował się podróżą po Unova, by zdobyć nowe Pokémony, a także nowych przyjaciół. Obecnie podróżuje po Unova, najpierw przynosząc tylko Pikachu, jak to uczynił w Hoenn. Ash brał udział w Klubowych Bitwach w odcinkach Emocje w Nimbasie! - Finał Klubowych Bitew: Narodziny Bohatera!. Walczył przeciwko Burgundy i jej Stoutlandowi w pierwszej rundzie i wygrał przy użyciu Palpitoada. Potem walczył z Georgią i jej Pawniard w odcinku Cilan kontra Trip, Ash kontra Georgia!. Ash używał swojej Snivy. Mimo że zmagała się na początku, Snivy udało się pokonać Pawniard i Ash przeszedł do następnej rundy. Następnie, w odcinku Finał Klubowych Bitew: Narodziny Bohatera!, Ash walczył z Dino i jego Darumaką, ponownie używając Palpitoada, i łatwo wygrał. W rundzie finałowej, Ash zmierzył się z Iris i jej Excadrillem. Ash używał Pikachu, ale przegrał mecz i został wicemistrzem w turnieju. Nie czuł się źle, a nawet był szczęśliwy widząc, jak Iris wygrywa turniej. Rodzina thumb|left|Mały Ash Ash jest jedynym dzieckiem, które mieszka z matką, Delią Ketchum, aż do jego podróży Pokémon w wieku dziesięciu lat. Jego ojciec nigdy nie został wprowadzony. Anime sugeruje, że był kiedyś trenerem Pokémon, który rozpoczął swoją podróż w Alabastii, i że nadal żyje. Wywiad z serią potwierdził, że ojciec Asha jest trenerem z własną podróżą. Charakterystyka thumb|Ash używa Aury wewnątrz Drzewa PoczątkuW stosunkach międzyludzkich Ash jest raczej otwarty i bezpośredni. Jego najlepsi przyjaciele to Brock, Misty, May, Max, Tracey, Gary, Dawn, Iris i Cilan. Bardzo dobre stosunki utrzymuje on również ze swoim mentorem - Profesorem Oakiem. Na początku zdarzało się Ketchumowi, że w przypływie emocji był w stanie rzucić się na innego osobnika, który w jego mniemaniu wyrządzał krzywdę drugiemu Pokémonowi. Obecnie jest on bardziej opanowany i stara się raczej stawiać na rozmowę. Wygląda jednak na to, że jego rywal - Paul wzbudza w nim przypływ silnych emocji, skierowanych wrogo względem jego. Mama Asha - Delia, mieszka w Alabastii, gdzie zajmuje się domem. O jego ojcu niewiele wiadomo. W trakcie swych podróży Ashowi udaje się poznać wielu dobrych przyjaciół oraz kilku zaciętych wrogów. Preferuje on zdrową rywalizację, która wspierana przyjaźnią, pozwala cieszyć się esencją pojedynku, a nie jego zakończeniem. Podejście to nie było takie samo na początku jego podróży, kiedy to Ash nie umiał pogodzić się z przegraną. thumb|left|Rysunek Asha - DewgongAsh jako postać, z biegiem czasu, także przechodzi swoistą ewolucję. Poznajemy go jako aroganckiego i pewnego siebie dziesięciolatka, który pyszni się każdym swoim osiągnięciem, a także domniema, że wszystko należy mu się za nic. Z czasem jednak, kiedy zdobywa on kolejne doświadczenia w trakcie podróży i poznaje nowych ludzi, wyciąga on pewne wnioski i uczy się, że czasami lepiej jest pomyśleć, zanim przejdzie się do pochopnego działania. Jego głównym celem jest zdobycie tytułu Mistrza, choć nie omieszka on wziąć udział w pobocznych konkurencjach, jakie spotka na drodze. Posiada on nawet Przepustkę Konkursową w regionie Sinnoh, jednak w Pokazach uczestniczył on tylko dwa razy. Z pędzącego przed siebie i stawiającego na własne szczęście osobnika, zmienia się on w bardziej rozważnego stratega, który oprócz obmyślania odpowiednich strategii, trenuje też swoich podopiecznych we właściwy sposób. Osiągnięcia thumb|right|Odznaki Asha z Unovy *Top16 Konferencji Indygo *Wygrana w Lidze Pomarańczowej *Top8 Srebrnej Konferencji *Top8 Konferencji Ever Grande *Wygrana w bitwach Battle Frontier (Kanto-Hoenn) *Top4 Konwaliowej Konferencji *Wiele zwycięstw w lokalnych zawodach Pokémon Pokémony Jeżeli chodzi o jego podejście do Pokemonów, nie determinuje on ich siły na podstawie wyglądu, uważając, że każdy z nich posiada w sobie ukryte zasoby, które powinno się po prostu wykrzesać. Pomimo porażek, jakie zdarzają się mu na jego drodze, nie załamuje się on już tak, jak to miało miejsce na początku. Potrafi on też oddzielić przyjacielskie stosunki od walk Pokemonów, co nie przychodziło mu zbyt łatwo w początkach jego podróży (Ritchie i przeciwna sytuacja - Morrisson). Jego główna strategia w czasie pojedynków to postawienie wszystkiego na szybkość oraz na ofensywę. Czasem modyfikuje ją, ale tylko dla indywidualnych potrzeb swoich podopiecznych (Grotle). Mimo wizyty w kilku różnych regionach, Ash cały czas się uczy, zdobywając coraz więcej umiejętności. thumb|center|500px|Większość Pokémonów Asha w laboratorium profesora Oaka W rotacji U Profesora Oaka Na treningu Wymienione Wypuszczone Oddane Nieoficjalne Status nieznany Tymczasowe Ciekawostki *Ash nigdy oficjalnie nie złapał Pokémona typu Psychicznego, Stalowego i Ducha. *We wcześniejszych seriach oczy Asha miały kolor czarny, jednak w Unovie stały się brązowe. *Ash przybył do Unova wiosną. Świadczy o tym umaszczenie Deerling w pierwszym odcinku. *Ash w każdym regionie złapał co najmniej jednego startera. **W Kanto był to Bulbasaur, Squirtle i Charmander, który ewoluował w Charizarda. ** W Johto: Cikorita, która ewoluowała w Bayleef, Cyndaquil, który wyewoluował w Quilavę i Totodile. **W Hoenn natomiast był to tylko Treecko, który stał się Sceptilem. **W regionie Sinnoh był to Turtwig, który stał się Torterrą i Chimchar, który wyewoluował w Infernape'a. **W Unovie Ash, tak samo jak w Kanto i w Johto, złapał trzy startery danego regionu, czyli w tym wypadku Snivy, Oshawotta i Tepiga, który aktualnie jest Pignitem. *Ash nigdy nie złapał startera przypominającego ptaka. Były one jednak starterami jego towarzyszek (May - Torchic, Dawn - Piplup). *Ash początkowo na startera chciał Squirtle'a.